


holiday problems

by adiosnoninos



Series: 99 problems and Taeil is all of them [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos
Summary: "Taeil invited you to visit his family for Christmas?""Yes.""And he said his parents are excited to meet you?""Yes.I texted some recipes for his mom because she insisted."
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Series: 99 problems and Taeil is all of them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	holiday problems

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's the sequel to [DILF Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009674)
> 
> unbefa'ed as usual

Being an artist in SM Entertainment has its own perks.

Recognition, being able to proudly say you debuted in the most difficult company, and the vast network of people willing to help you succeed. The discount perks at the downstairs cafe is pretty neat too.

Kun thought that the best of them all was he got to be near attractive people all the time.

Okay the wording was weird. But really, its always a sight to get in the practice rooms and be refreshed by the amazing visuals. For sure, SM really knew where to find their people.

Today's photoshoot put him through the biggest test of his life.

The concept is the opposite of the colorful one. All members donned a red and black suit of varying styles. Kun let out a low whistle when he found out most of WayV members would be wearing something a little revealing.

The biggest takeaway of today would be Taeil.

Don't get him wrong. Kun thought that Taeil is very, /very/ attractive. Maybe the most attractive of them all.

The older man walked in the set, wearing mostly black. His hair was dyed an auburn shade of brown and was styled much neater than the previous one.

If the blue fitted pants of sin from Yearparty made him feel things, the whole Arrival ensemble is tailored by Satan himself. 

"Is Kun okay? Someone poke him."

A finger poked his side. Kun jumped at the sensation, only to find his fellow members laughing at him.

"You're drooling!" Chenle teased.

"Wha-" Kun wiped the corner of his mouth. To his horror, he indeed drooled over his own boyfriend. In front of everyone. WayV leader who?

Taeil was still posing for the photos. When he caught him wiping his own drool and smirked, stretching his legs a little wider.

Kun quickly looked away, blushing at the suggestive pose. Now is not the time to be horny in front of children.

Plus, he had plans to make it to Christmas thank you!

"Wow, he's so red. Should we add him as a piece for- OW WE WERE KIDDING!" Yangyang complained, rubbing the sore spot. Kun threatened to turn him into a set prop, which prompted Yangyang to run away.

Taeil joined them, slipping a hand around Kun's waist. He instantly melted to his touch "Babe, why did Yangyang run away?" Taeil asked. Kun might be a few centimeters taller than Taeil but he enjoyed feeling small sometimes.

He wondered if Taeil felt the same too. The possessive grip, combined with a cocky aura, is a very sexy combo today. 

"Nothing bad. Just Yangyang being Yangyang," He batted his eyelashes. Taeil raised a questioning eyebrow at him and Kun shook his head. Nothing to worry about.

"I'll let you off I guess. You look good by the way."

"Are you kidding me? You're so stunning! Amazing! Everyone loved you out there! I could eat you if I could!" He babbled.

Chenle and Mark fake gagged in the background. Jungwoo paled while Sicheng looked like he wanted to be everywhere but here. "Kun was much better off pining," he heard Chenle tell Mark.

"Eat me huh?" Taeil repeated, amused. Kun nodded, the last of his shame flying away. "Why don't we grab a drink together?" He whispered, voice dripping with lust. The grip around his waist tightened.

Kun smiled cheekily. "I'd love to get a drink with you,"

Jungwoo's jaw dropped on the floor. Mark said a little prayer and joined Sicheng contemplating his existence.

RIP to the stylists but they're built differently.

* * *

"Taeil invited you to visit his family for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"And he said his parents are excited to meet you?"

"Yes.I texted some recipes for his mom because she insisted."

Daegal started barking. Chenle quickly shushed his puppy while the rest of their friends, minus Taeil, stared at him. "God I didn't know you were on a fast track to married bliss. Doyoung and Taeyong are about to have real competition."

At the mention of marriage, a dopey smile appeared on his face.

It would be a dream. In the distant future, they'll live somewhere outside the city. Kun already had their dream house planned out. Oh and, at least two cats that they'll love and cherish.

Taeil gets to really sing as much as he wants while Kun produced music to his heart's content. Maybe when Taeil would be done with his military service by then and he would coo over his egghead. 

Should he include a backyard for their house in case Taeil also wanted a dog? An energetic Golden Retriever would be a lovely addition.

Spring wedding? Summer wedding? Both of them are not fond of the cold so a winter wedding is out. Maybe a small get-together instead of a wedding? Who knows. Plans might change and Kun wanted Taeil included in his future plans.

"And there he goes again. We lost him folks."

"I miss Kun," Donghyuck said in a grave tone. Chenle fake cried and Daegal was confused at why her dad was crying. 

"Oi!"

The rest of the group pretended he didn't exist. "Sometimes I can still hear his voice." He added.

"YOU PUNK!" Kun grabbed a slipper and started chasing Donghyuck. Jungwoo sighed, pouring more beer in his glass. "This is why we should never invite the girlfriend."

Mark nodded sagely, even if Mark's own boyfriend is being chased by one, annoyed Chinese man. "Even if we came here to discuss Kun's dilemma, which is always related to Taeil, and one of us ends up at his mercy."

"MARK LEE I HEARD THAT TOO!"

Jungwoo raised his glass, "Cheers to that."

* * *

Christmas came faster than he thought. While he already bought presents for his friends, he still hasn't thought of what to give Taeil yet.

The problem with having Taeil as your boyfriend is he is easy to please. Give him something and he'll treasure it for the rest of his life. If he's lucky, Mama Moon would even get to see it.

Should he get him jewelry? Nah, Taeil doesn't look fond of it. Plus, he's not Doyoung who's brave enough to air his business in front of thousands.

A hoodie? He overheard Johnny is already giving him one. Why can't Johnny give it to his own boyfriend?!

He has been walking around the area for hours when he spotted the perfect gift. 

A pair of cat figurines sat on the window. One of the cats is a bit bigger and they're both wearing colorful clothes. It reminded him a little bit of their shoot a few weeks ago. 

Kun purchased the pair of figurines and asked for it to be wrapped prettily. One task cleared and now he is facing a new one: Meet the parents.

Don't get him wrong. Taeil meant the whole world to him. All those comparisons calling the love of your life the other half you have been looking for. To be fair, he never had time for a serious relationship. Romance wasn't even in the books until he stepped in SM Entertainment. The rest was history.

He tried searching on Naver for answers. He even subtly asked Doyoung about it. It ended up being unhelpful because Taeyong's mother liked everyone.

The worst case scenario is he'll mess up so badly Taeil breaks up with him. Go figure.

Speaking of, Taeil waited for him by the car. The older's hometown is half an hour's drive from Seoul and Taeil still had to pick his sister up.

Kun already met Jinah a few times. She was in her last year of university and Kun related to her graduation woes. She was already in the backseat when Kun got in the car. "Fancy seeing you here! Did my stupid brother invite my lovely brother-in-law?"

Kun choked on air. Taeil remained unimpressed. "Go ride the train if you're going to keep making fun of my boyfriend."

"I'll get there faster and avoid PDA. Thanks for the idea!"

While the siblings bickered back and forth, Kun settled comfortably on his seat. He knows he's dating Taeil but he's also not used to Taeil being so casual with showing off. Of course, they talked about boundaries and what they could and couldn't do.

Hearing him say "my boyfriend" made butterflies go crazy in his stomach. Something about the word "my" confirmed that he is indeed Taeil's.

"Oh my god how are you two not married yet?! Kun do you even know his tteokbokki order?"

"He likes it mild. Taeil can't eat spicy food well." Hr mumbled absentmindedly.

Jinah threw her head back, sinking in the seat "See! I didn't know about this! Why would you eat mine when it's hot enough to burn your tongue off!" She ranted.

"Maybe I'm being a good older brother who hasn't thrown you out of the car?" Taeik deadpanned 

Kun smiled at the siblings' antics. It's going to be an interesting day ahead.

* * *

They came to a stop in front of a modest, two-storey townhouse. There was a small garden in front and he saw Taeil's dad's car parked in the garage.

Taeil's mom was the first to greet them. She came up to Taeil's shoulder and strongly resembled her oldest with her soft features and gentle eyes. She also gave the warmest hugs.

"You three are going to get cold if you stand out there! Come inside, Taeil's father is helping me prepare in the kitchen."

When Kun stepped inside the Moon residence, the first thing that caught his eye was the family photo by the hall. 

The photo looked like it was taken around 2-3 years ago. It must be right before Taeil headed to Japan for promotions. 

Taeil was laughing in the photo, his arms loosely hanging around his mother. Taeil's father looked at his wife with fondness in his eyes. It's the same look in Taeil's eyes whenever they were together.

"I thought that photo was ugly but mom insisted on getting it framed. She said we looked so nice there." Taeil wrinkled his nose at the photo. "Mom wants another one taken with you and whoever Jinah is seeing this time." 

"Did you know you're the prettiest when you laugh?"

It was Taeil's turn to blush. Payback for all the times he got flustered in public.

"Y-Yeah I know! Come on, it's time to find out what dinners at Moon family are like." Taeil tugged his hand gently. Kun bit back a grin as they walked to the dining room together.

His own family might be hundreds of miles away. Someday, he'll bring Taeil to his hometown and he can point out the places he grew up in. They'll stay at his childhood home and share a dinner prepared by his mom.

He doesn't feel as homesick as he used to. Whether it's in Taeil's house, their own dorms, or the practice rooms, he's sure that as long as the other is nearby, he's home.

  
  
  


Mrs. Moon was nothing, but kind. She kept apologizing if she couldn't replicate the dishes Kun likes. Kun offered to teach her when he has free time. 

She also fussed over them. She insisted that the company doesn't feed them enough and she wanted them strong and healthy. 

"You can call me mom instead since we're going to meet more often after this." She told him when Taeil went to get more food. Kun sipped on his water to hide his embarrassment while Jinah snickered.

Mr. Moon was more quiet. He listened to conversations attentively and rarely joined in. Taeil mentioned earlier that while his dad loved to brag about his kids, he is different when his wife is around. 

The photo in the hallway wasn't lying. While Taeil's mother entertained them, his father looked at her like she was the only person who mattered in the world. It's no wonder that Taeil grew up so full of love.

After dinner, Mr. Moon pulled him aside while Mrs. Moon packed some food for them to take back. Kun threw Taeil a questioning look and the older just shrugged. "Just go," he mouthed.

Outside, it felt awkward to be with your boyfriend's father.

"You're the infamous Kun my son kept mentioning about huh?" Mr. Moon started.

Kun shifted his weight from one foot to another "Is there something wrong sir?"

Mr. Moon shook his head. "Nothing. You make him very happy." He glanced at the window behind him. Kun followed his line of sight and saw Taeil laughing with his mother. When their eyes met, Taeil gave him a thumbs up.

Warmth spread through his chest. "Yeah, he does. He makes me happy too."

Mr. Moon clapped his hand on Kun's shoulder. "Welcome to the family son. Will you come back again for New Year's?"

Kun couldn't stop grinning. Not only did he survive meeting the parents, they wanted him to visit again soon. Flex.

  
  
  
  


On their drive back, Taeil asked how it was like meeting his parents. Jinah stayed behind while the pair had to drive back to Seoul for practice.

"They're nice. Do you think we can visit them again on New Year?"

Using his free hand, Taeil took Kun's hand and kissed it. "Let's stay overnight there. I'm sure my mother is excited to learn more recipes with you."

Kun found himself unable to stop smiling. He's looking forward to New Year's too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> socials:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/weishenvtaiyi)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/adiosnoninos)


End file.
